Saikō (Sā Ikō)!
" " ( ) is the 1st opening theme for Future Card Buddyfight Ace, which is performed by Poppin'Party. An English version, performed by the same band, (without Sae Otsuka and Rimi Nishimoto) called "Let's Go!" is used in the English dub. CD/DVD The single " ", which containing " " will be released July 11, 2018. It contains the following tracks: *1. *2. *3. -instrumental- *4. -instrumental- Lyrics Kanji= 最高(さあ行こう)！ キミと呼吸(いき)をあわせて 一・神・同・体！　神！　バディファイト！ 明日からは何を始めるの？ 迷う前にカラダ動かしてみよう 友だち増えて ライバルもできたなら　ミライは忙しい！ ふとした出会いは運命の時！ 抜けだし　飛びだせ　超走りだせ(走りだせ！) 新しいこと始めよう(スタート！) ゴー(スタート！) 駆け抜けよう！(ゴー！) 夢だけはゆずれない！ キミとならどこまでもいける 追いかけて　手をのばし　限界に挑め！ やりきって　突き抜けて キミと組めば無敵になれる！ 果てしなく続く(果てない夢の)道を往け！ 気がついたら　キミと繋がってた 昨日までまるで他人だったなんて 友情の歌に バチバチが加わったら　ミライは輝く！ 今できることをやってみなくちゃ！ 明日は明日の風に向かう(風を切り) 立ち上がるんだ　前を向け(スタート！) そう(スタート！) いざ出陣！(ゴー！) いつまでも迷ってちゃ 始まらない　どんなことでも 戸惑いをおきざりに　限界に挑め！ 約束を果たさなきゃ 笑われる　大切なキミに 真っ直ぐな気持ち(真っ直ぐな夢)忘れない！ 最高！(さあ行こう)(そうだ　走れ！) 迷うことはない(信じ抜いてみる) 最強！(さあ生きよう)(誰にも負けるな！) いつか時は満ちる(その日が来るよ) 全・力・全・開・全・神・全・霊・全・戦・全・勝！！！！ 夢だけはゆずれない！ キミとならどこまでも行ける 追いかけて　手をのばし　限界に挑め！ やりきって　突き抜けて キミと組めば無敵になれる！ 失ったものを(大切なもの)取り戻せ！ 出・発・神・行！　神！　バディファイト！ |-| Romaji= Sā ikō! Kimi to iki wo awasete Is・shin・dō・tai! Shin! Badifaito! Ashita kara wa nani wo hajimeru no? Mayou mae ni karada ugokashite miyou Tomodachi fuete Raibaru mo dekita nara mirai wa isogashī! Futoshita deai wa unmei no toki! Nukedashi tobidase chō hashiridase (hashiridase!) Atarashī koto hajimeyou (sutāto!) Gō (sutāto!) Kakenukeyou! (Gō!) Yume dake wa yuzurenai! Kimi to nara dokomademo ikeru Oikakete te wo nobashi genkai ni idome! Yarikitte tsukinukete Kimi to kumeba muteki ni nareru! Hateshinaku tsudzuku (hatenai yume no) All michi wo yuke! Ki ga tsuitara kimi to tsunagatteta Kinō made maru de tanin datta nante Yūjō no uta ni Bachibachi ga kuwawattara mirai wa kagayaku! Ima dekiru koto wo yatte minakucha! Ashita wa ashita no kaze ni mukau (kaze wo kiri) Tachiagaru nda mae wo muke (sutāto!) Sō (sutāto!) Iza shutsujin! (Gō!) Itsumademo mayottecha Hajimaranai don'na koto demo Tomadoi wo okizari ni genkai ni idome! Yakusoku wo hatasanakya Warawareru taisetsuna kimi ni Massuguna kimochi (massuguna yume) All wasurenai! Sā ikō! (Sōda hashire!) Mayou koto wa nai (shinjinuite miru) Sā ikiyou! (Dare ni mo makeruna!) Itsuka toki wa michiru (sono hi ga kuru yo) Zen・ryoku・zen・kai・zen・shin・zen・rei・zen・sen・zen・shō!!!! Yume dake wa yuzurenai! Kimi to nara dokomademo ikeru Oikakete te wo nobashi genkai ni idome! Yarikitte tsukinukete Kimi to kumeba muteki ni nareru! Ushinatta mono wo (taisetsuna mono) All torimodose! Shup・patsu・shin・gyō! Shin! Badifaito! |-| English Version (TV Size)= Hey, now let's go! It's you and me together. Here we go! We are aces. Yes! Let's Buddyfight! Ah, what are we to do? A new day has come! Don't think about it. You gotta just keep on moving along. I got all my friends. And I have rival that will keep me busy for a long time. Bumping into someone just might be destiny. What you waiting for? You gotta go! Full speed ahead! (Full speed ahead!) I think I found something new, I'm ready to let go! (Start!) Go! (Start!) Don't hold back and just go! (Go!) Yes! I have a dream. Yes! I have a dream. If you're with me, I can do anything. Reach for the sky. Yeah, one more try. Let's take it higher! Keep on going, till we make it there. I know that we can be. We can be the one. I know I feel it coming true (Forever dreaming with you) To my victory! Aces! Here we go! Let's Buddyfight! Trivia *最高 (Saikō) means "The best" and さあ行こう (Sā Ikō) means "Now, let's go". *Poppin'Party's bassist, Ushigome Rimi is voiced by Nishimoto Rimi, who also voiced Haru Mikado in this series. *From Episode 15 and onwards, the opening showed a slight difference, adding Vile Ranma and his buddy to the opening. Video Category:Song